


Egobangiplier/Egobang/bangiplier One-Shots

by authorallyy



Category: Game Grumps, Video Blogging RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Anonymity, Depression, Fluff, Multi, Polygamous Relationships, Polygamy, Requests, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-05-06 16:35:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5424164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/authorallyy/pseuds/authorallyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here is where you will find my growing collection of Egobangiplier one shots. I'm always looking for new ideas, so please don't be afraid to request something, anything!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mark's Off Day

_I made a promise to myself that I wouldn't use the Daniel topic in a fan fiction or one shot in respect for him, but I thought because of it being a event that does effect Marks life, I thought it'd be most realistic cause. My heart and respect goes to Mark and the others who are building up from their loss, I mean no disrespect 'using' him as a plot point. **Any who he's only mentioned for a quick moment, I just wanted to say something anyway.**_

* * *

 

Today, was just one of those days.

We all have them, and Mark was no different. If anything, he was prone to more 'off' days than most. Who can blame him? Since Daniel, there were more days where his irrational thoughts just got to him.

The fans were always helpful.  He didn't have to say anything, the community he built was always wishing him a good day, which he admired in itself, proud that they were always so positive. That doesn't mean his off day was fixed, though.

It showed when he came in for work at the Grump Office. He checked into his office, a little side room off from the grumps where he had his work computer and all that came with work. He set up queue for videos that day to upload, and came out to join Arin and Danny on _Grumpcade_.

Mark found Danny already in the recording room, messing around on the Grumps' communal 3DS.

"Hey Markie, what's the matter?" He looked up, seeing the blue haired man walk in. Danny was always the more connected of Mark’s two lovers. Not like Arin wasn't, it just happened that things like this, Mark being in a down mood, wasn't as easily noticed by him.

"Eh, just one of those days." Mark replied, walking around the couch to crawl up next to Danny. Dan pulled him closer, making Mark sit between his legs and lay back on Danny. They didn't bother to care about the large window to the office, everyone there knew about them anyways.

"Bad days?"

Mark sighed softly, easing into the older man's embrace. Now Mark could see the paused game on the 3DS, as Danny rested it on Mark's chest as he listened to him. "I don't know. Some days I feel like I'm not doing enough. I'm not pushing to my full potential as much as I want to."

Danny rested his lips into the bright blue floof of Marks hair, leaving a kiss. "You really shouldn't overwork yourself. You're doing what you can, and you're where you should be." 

"I still could do more."

"That doesn't mean you should," Danny stopped him there. "Let's see, you have joining us on game grumps off and on, your own videos, skits with Ryan and Matt, you're planning an album, and you're learning how to play guitar and a plethora of other things. And that's only what you told me. Mark, you're fine. Just because there's more to do doesn't mean you should add it to your plate."

Just as Danny finished, the door opened as Arin walked in.

"What's up you two?" He asked, grabbing the extra controller from the back table.

"I'm having an off day," Mark explained, not bothering to move from where he was with Danny. Arin didn't seem fazed, maybe a little jealous he wasn't tangled up on the with them.

"Oh no, man. Hey, you'll be okay. We'll play some Smash and after a few episodes we'll go get lunch. You can chat our ears off about that Christmas album." As he spoke, he plugged in the third controller and moved Danny and Marks legs to sit down. The two adjusted, sitting in positions more pliable for gaming.. Mostly. Mark still tucked his feet in Arin's lap and lounged over Danny's. He might have been laying down, but was still fully able to kick ass in Smash.  
"Thanks, guys." Mark replied, with a smile. Arin leaned over and somehow made it to kiss Mark’s cheek.

"Anything for you, Blueberry."

Danny let out a giggle at that, as Mark rolled his eyes and stuck out his tongue playfully. Besides the jokes, he really was happy to have both of them. They knew what do when he was down.

Other than their words, their actions kept him happy throughout the day. After a full morning of recording they all get lunch, letting Mark gush about his ideas. When they got back to the office, and Mark was pouring a cup of water before returning to his desk, he was surprised to feel Arin hug him from behind.

"Dude. Jingle bells should have more dicks in your version." Hearing the seriousness in his voice as he spoke into Mark's ear, made Mark laugh.

Danny even offered to Skype him that night to help with lyrics, or even stay the night instead. Once Arin heard of it he wanted to join too, so Mark had to allow it.

Mark drove them back to the house and they hung in the recording room, bouncing dick jokes off each other to add to the song, or other changes to the other songs. After a while they were tired, and decided to turn in for the night.

Now, was Mark's favorite part of the day.

Sleeping with his two boyfriends was always the best. Being the smallest he always laid between the two, with lazy kisses from Danny at his neck and shoulders and loving goodnight kisses from Arin. In a mess of tangled limbs and giggles when kisses tickled, they all became lazy as they fell asleep, Danny still nuzzled comfortably in Mark's neck and Arin with his lips still resting on his pink cheeks. This is what made today better. Being with the ones he loved. Ending the day with his two favorite people, he honestly couldn't ask for better.


	2. Skittles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PAINFULLY short. I had a dream with this little moment in it, so I had to write it. I thought you all would like.

I laid on the grump couch, a party pack of skittles in his lap as I waited for Arin to join me for the next few games. I had gotten hungry throughout the day, and skittles seemed to be the perfect post-lunch snack.

Longer then it seemed, Arin finally came back with a smile. "Oh hey, Skittles. Share?" He asked, snagging the second controller for me on the table, facing the window.   
Cockily, I smirked. "If you want one, come and get it." I then promptly popped a skittle in my mouth, only to stick it between my teeth. Arin looked back to see what I meant, only to give me a grumpy look, which was just about normal for him.

Tossing the wrapped up controller at my feet, where there was just enough couch for it, and swooped into my lips.

His surprise kiss was wet, sloppily as I felt his tongue breach my teeth. My open mouth closed on it, closing the kiss, only to have him pull away. With a flick of his tongue, the skittle stood between his teeth.

I blinked a little in surprise before knocking my head back, laughter erupting from my lips. He just stood proudly, crunching down on the skittle before nudging my head to sit up so he can join me on the couch. Wiping my lip of his saliva, I sat up. I couldn't say an exchange like that was abnormal, it wasn’t the first kiss they shared. There was the mistletoe at last years Christmas party, he had pecked my lips before turning to his other side to kiss his wife, who didn't mind one bit. There was the goodnight kiss from when we stayed up all night playing Pokemon red. He has done it twice, forgetting I had already tiredly kissed him goodnight before we decided to stay the night at the grump space.

"What the hell man," I asked playfully, grinning at the him.

"You teased, what do you expect?" **  
**


	3. We All Have Our Insecurities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a calmer episode of Mario Maker, Dan shows his affection for Arin in a way that makes Arin admit to his biggest insecurity. || This was inspired by some fanart by egobangbangintotheroom, fucking beautiful artist btw, Here's that: http://egobangbangintotheroom.tumblr.com/post/125064590047/dang-dan-probably-makes-him-feel-like-an-angel. Also this was requested by ZALGOSdaughter from the comments. Thank you for the request and I'm so sorry this took forever to do. Computer complications, inspiration and writers block complications, but now I'm back!

Really, it was like any other session of Mario maker, besides the fact that I wasn't raging out and Dan’s head was in my lap.

For the lovelies at home, they wouldn't even know. The mic picked up both of them fine, and as long as Dan didn't doze off or mention it, I could let my sorta boyfriend rest his eyes as we joke around and tell stories. I say sorta for a reason, I have a wife-- who is perfectly okay with me and Dan. She knows I love her to absolute pieces and I just happen to feel the same about my best friend. She actually encouraged it, and honestly.. I've never been happier. 

Dan was telling some story about when filming with TWRP, his arm covering his eyes as he spoke. The level I was in was more of a fun challenge then total bullshit like Ross’s levels. I was having fun, I was comfortable, Dan was resting from a long night of super secret NSP stuff, today was good.

Well, till I felt Dan’s nose nuzzle into my stomach.

I twitched just a little, caving into myself-- of at least wanting to. Because of this I jumped off the first platform and fell right into the lava.  "Fucking-- Dan what are ya doing?" I asked, forgetting the mic and the fact that I ran a Internet gaming channel. 

"Getting comfy, your belly is warm and--" he let out a smile inducing giggle as I twitched inwardly again, as he nuzzled deeper. "Are you ticklish big cat?" 

"No just, I uh, I don't like my stomach." He confessed, trying to act focused on the part in the level he had been doing a hundred times.

Dan moved away, making me look down to him. He looked up to me for a moment, giving me that furrow in his eyebrows.

"Why?" He asked, all seriousness in his voice. "I like it. It's soft, it's warm, it makes you so cuddle-able."

"I-I.." I didn't like talking about it, just for this reason. My cheeks flared as he tried complimenting what I felt was my biggest flaw.

"I love it, Arin." Dan said softly muffled now as he turned his head forwards it. Before I knew it, Dan had lifted my shirt and leaned toward me, giving my happy trail a soft kiss.

"Dan-- Dan please--"

Dan just giggled into my stomach as he nuzzled my skin with his nose. "I don't want you feelin' bad about a part of your body, Big Cat. I love you, every part of you, and I want you to feel the same."

My cheeks flushed. I didn't know what to say, besides grumbling nonsense under my breath as I plummeted to the lava once again.  "Alright alright," Dan caved, moving his face away but keeping his head in my lap.

We continued the episode and the two after without mentioning my insecure freak-out. I few episodes in I noticed, happily when Dan was rambling on again, that I was craving his touch again. I couldn't tell that a craving was what it was till Dan adjusted, his wild hair caressing the still bare skin. This time, I waited till he leaned over to stop and save our recording before I spoke. 

"You're too good to me sometimes." I said, stretching a little before setting the controller down. Dan looked back, rolling back into place to look up to me. A smile rose on his lips. 

"You deserve all of my love and more. That's why you got me and Suz."

"You're getting lovey dovey Dan."

"Fucking right I am, and I mean it. " I laughed lightly at him, as we sat up and stood. I followed him to the door.

"I love you, Big cat."

I rolled my eyes, before leaning up the little bit to kiss him.

"Love you too."


End file.
